


Sounds Like a Date

by SkellyTelly



Series: [OLD] Polyruses Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Smoking, Texting, just general talking, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: An anonymous on tumblr prompted: "Hey! I know for your other blog you have the story of Papyrus dating Edge and Stretch first and then Stretch and Edge getting together later. Could we get a drabble of the conversation/scenario where Edge and Stretch decide to also date?"





	Sounds Like a Date

It was fairly late at night, and Stretch was burning through a third cigarette out on the balcony at what had to be 3 AM. He was truly dwelling over this thought for a long, hard time. And it was bothering him to no end whether he should or shouldn’t try picking up his phone to see if Edge would respond.

 

Sure, they’ve been able to hang out and chill, still take cracks at each other from Stretch mocking Edge’s taste in poetry while Edge mocked Stretch’s taste in weird food concoctions.

 

Stretch just kept asking the same question: _does he feel the same as I do?_

 

He saw the way Edge acted around Papyrus, and clearly he likes Papyrus. Yet, the way he acts around Stretch and treats him was different. Sometimes, Stretch wondered if he just got on Edge’s nerves and completely was put off by him. Stretch didn’t help much as he kinda instigated things with Edge and was generally impish to him... Though, at the same time, it was through that playful mischief that Stretch found himself growing a warm spot for the melodramatic punk skeleton.

 

The rational of “What’s the worst that could happen?” was something Stretch tried to use in order to work up the nerve to ask him out, but there was that concern of pushing him away and starting an unnecessary rivalry between the two of them as they were both still dating Papyrus.

 

Stretch tried to also reason that he ought to just not bother with Edge, they could just stay friends and maybe he was just getting ahead of himself anyways... Except that did not help at all when he would see Papyrus and Edge together and get a touch jealous at _Papyrus_ of all people.

 

This whole polyamory thing was still new to him, new to them all as any previous relationships they had were strictly monogamous. They were still trying to agree and plan just what things were and weren’t acceptable for them to do, and how much the other should be allowed to know as well. It helped keeping a small group chat open to the three of them, so they could keep in constant contact.

 

Now frustrated at not making a decision and allowing it to start to encroach on 4 in the morning, Stretch decided to finally snuff out his cigarette and place it back in the pack to finish later. Any longer would soon have him going through the whole box and then having the sun rise. He could at least feel himself getting tired enough sitting outside and have his eyes begin drooping.

 

Just as he got up and opened the door, he felt his phone buzz and chime in his hand, looking at it, there was a text from Edge.

 

**[03:56 AM] Edgelord 9000: Hey. You up?**

 

Stretch fumbled to swipe his phone, punch in his passcode and respond.

 

**[03:56 AM] Trash Kungfu Master: yeah**

 

He then went inside and sat down on his bed, holding his phone and waiting and watching as he soon saw the ellipse at the bottom indicate that Edge was typing back.

 

**[03:59 AM] Edgelord 9000: Damn that was quick - you able to talk?**

**[04:00 AM] Trash Kungfu Master: yeah**

**[04:00 AM] Trash Kungfu Master: we can talk i mean**

 

It took about a minute before his phone began to ring and he took a breath before answering it, “Hey, how’s my favorite hot topic kid doin’ at this fine hour?” Stretch chuckled as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed.

 

“ _Motherfuckin’ stoner._ ” Edge was heard mumbling, only getting more a rise out of Stretch, “ _... You gonna be busy tomorrow?_ ”

 

Stretch’s laughs slowly died down, sighing out, “Nah, got myself the day off, luck huh?”

 

“ _Yeah, yeah..._ ” There was a silent pause, “ _... I was wondering..._ ”

 

“What? You wanna take Papyrus out then? Cause yanno, you don’t gotta ask me for permission every time ya’ll decide to do that. Just leave me a notification in the chat so I know what’s up, that’s all.”

 

“ _No no, not Papyrus._ ”

 

Something within Stretch told him just what Edge was getting around to, but waited to hear him say it, “... Then what’s up?”

 

It was taking a long pause out of Edge before he spoke, “ _Nh... Never mind._ ” Stretch could just barely hear an audible mumbling of “ _this is dumb_ ” from the other end, “Sorry to call ya this late, I better just--”

 

“Dude, if you wanna date me, then you can just ask.” Stretch tried to put on a teasing tone, so not to make it too obvious that he was practically hoping for Edge to ask, not to mention there was still a good 40% chance that Edge wasn’t going to ask about _that_.

 

And then another awkward pause of silence, Stretch feared maybe he crossed the line and expected Edge to maybe hang up or call him out for being some kind of dumbass.

 

“ _... Really?_ ”

 

Stretch now felt his metaphorical heart beat in his ribcage, “... I mean... I don’t think Papyrus would mind, you know?...”

 

“ _... So, do you... Are you.... Are we...?_ ”

 

“What? Gay crushing on each other? Heh, I guess so.”

 

“ _... Then... Alright... Alright! Tomorrow night?_ ”

 

“I’m low on cash, but you could come over and we can play like video games and hang out.”

 

“ _Y-yeah, sure! OK!_ ”

 

“See you then, gaylord.”

 

“ _Goodnight, weedbag._ ”

 

As the call got hung up, Stretch felt like he need a moment to catch his breath, for as much as he’d keep a calm demeanor, he could not help the fluttering feeling he got from just admitting he had a crush back on Edge and how they both now agreed to a date.

 

Through a tired haze, he sent a message to their group chat before turning his phone off to go to sleep. By morning, he checked his phone to see new messages.

 

**[04:21 AM] Trash Kungfu Master: hey so it looks like me and edgehedge are gonna date tomorrow peace out**

**[08:34 AM] Papyross: OMG!!! FINALLY!!!!! <3 <3 CONGRATS U 2!!!**

**[09:12 AM] Edgelord 9000: .... Finally????**


End file.
